Moons, Solar systems and Newfound stars
by Dragon de Hierro
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado acerca de la teoría del entrelazamiento de Einstein? Bueno, cuando separas una partícula entrelazada y alejas ambas partes una de la otra, inclusive en lados opuestos del universo, si alteras o afectas una, la otra será alterada o afectada de manera idéntica./ Eren Jaeger x Armin Arlert/ Eremin; a.u


**Moons, Solar Systems and Newfound Stars**

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人".

**Pareja: **Eren Jaeger/Armin Arlert

**Imagen de portada: **Eremin_Lr, todos los créditos al artista por su bello arte. 💙

**Temática: **Universo alterno.

* * *

**A**rmin se quedó exactamente en el lugar en donde había sido golpeado, quizá, por tercera vez en esa semana. Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y aunque se repetía a sí mismo que debía dejar de temblar, parecía que su cuerpo no quería obedecer las ordenes que su cerebro se esforzaba por ejecutar. Las palizas dolían, desde luego que lo hacían y la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por dolorosos moretones, pero lo más importante de todo, es que Armin nunca trataba de escapar y no se escondía de los otros niños abusivos.

Simplemente soportaba los golpes y pensaba que tal vez, de ésta forma ellos se cansarían de molestarlo, ya que alguien que no oponía resistencia solía ser menos interesante. Sólo estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, así que _si había alguien_ que deseara encontrarlo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a buscarlo allí. Pero eso significaba que alguien debía de estar prestando la suficiente atención como para notarlo y dudaba que alguien lo hiciera, siempre pasaba desapercibido por la mayoría de la gente, incluso de su familia.

Simplemente se quedó allí, en el mismo lugar de siempre, tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo y diciéndose a sí mismo que parara de llorar, que después de todo, el dolor de los golpes ya no eran ninguna novedad. Se quedó allí y esperó a que se olvidaran de él, que nadie lo encontrara.

—¿Por qué nunca les devuelves los golpes?

Armin volteó bruscamente, en el proceso dando un respingo ante aquella repentina voz. Tuvo que entornar los ojos debido al fuerte sol que hacía en esos brillantes días de verano, ya sabes, justo antes de que la lluvia viniera y arruinara los bellos días de sol. En medio de todo ese brillo cegador logró distinguir la silueta de alguien, había estado esperando que se tratara de algún adulto que pasaba por allí, pero la silueta que lograba divisar era más corta para pertenecer a un adulto. Sin embargo, ésta seguía siendo mucho más alta que él, probablemente.

Armin no respondió a la pregunta que le había sido planteada y el otro chico de aburridos ojos, aprovechó para continuar con su perorata.

—Es por eso que te tratan de esa forma, ¿quieres ser siempre el perdedor?

—Yo...— La voz de Armin salió quebrada de sus labios, pero al menos se atrevió a rebatir con firmeza y dijo:— No perdí, porque no escapé.

El desconocido niño se acercó un paso más, sin invadir el espacio personal de Armin pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ponerlo nervioso. En sus ojos había un brillo que parecía ser de realización, como si también encontrara sentido en las palabras de Armin, o tal vez, algo más.

—Tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?— El otro niño de aspecto peculiar le cuestionó con un renovado interés en su mirada.

Armin se vio en la necesidad de inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para ver mejor al otro chico. Era un niño de aspecto desinteresado y a diferencia de Armin, quien era bastante pálido, la piel del chico era trigueña. Su revoltoso cabello castaño estaba despeinado y tenía una boca puchera. Y definitivamente era más alto de lo que Armin sería si se colocara de pie; su ropa era... bueno, peculiar como toda el aura que rodeaba al otro chico. Parecía ser un conjunto elegante, diseñado para la nobleza, pero Arlert jamás había visto que algún acaudalado del pueblo vistiera así.

A pesar de que la ropa del otro chico era bastante llamativa y bonita, ahora simplemente era un lío de barro y rasgaduras por todas partes. Era como si al niño le hubiera pasado un torbellino encima. Boqueó varias veces, mirando con enormes y curiosos ojos azules a su peculiar contrario, pero después de un largo rato de balbuceos, dijo con voz suave:

—Armin.

—Me llamo Eren— Declaró el niño, tras largos minutos de esperar con paciencia la respuesta de Armin, luego y sin más, agregó.— Vivo en el siguiente sendero desde aquí.

Eren señaló con la punta de su dedo índice en dirección hacia donde se refería. Armin parpadeó un par de veces y se forzó a apartar la mirada del otro niño, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde Eren aún señalaba y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿En ese sendero?— Cuestionó con bastante extrañeza, luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.— Pero nadie vive allí, sólo hay un montón de árboles.

El chico sonrió entonces. Armin no creía que alguien con aquella expresión tan solemne pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes, sonreír. Pero la sonrisa de Eren era brillante y el único pensamiento que Armin tuvo en ese momento, era que una sonrisa así sólo podía pertenecer a un total y completo alborotador.

—Lo hago— Eren encogió los hombros.— _Vivo en el bosque_, incluso hay un arroyo y un puente que lo atraviesa. Pero nadie nunca entra allí porque le tienen miedo a las criaturas llamadas osos.

El agudo intelecto de Armin pronto se hizo presente, él sólo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para entender que en ese bosque nunca hubo osos. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó aún más y miró con extrañados ojos a Eren, mientras decía:

—No hay osos en ese bosque— Negó lentamente con la cabeza y explicó:— Es demasiado pequeño.

—Lo sé— Concordó Eren, su traviesa sonrisa de pronto se amplio más.— Aún así, la gente sigue pensando que hay osos allí y no entran. Las personas mucho más inteligentes, sin embargo, lo hacen y pueden quedarse allí todo lo que quieran sin la necesidad de compartir.

Armin enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, de repente, los abusivos que lo golpeaban, los moretones en sus brazos y la gente que siempre solía olvidarlo con gran facilidad, desaparecieron de su cabeza. Era la primera vez que alguien lo notaba de verdad y se detenía para conversar con él por más de cinco segundos. Estaba entrando en confianza demasiado rápido y eso debió de asustarlo y desconcertarlo, pero tú sabes, el otro niño parecía amigable y no había intentado golpearlo en todo ese rato que llevaban hablando.

—Acabas de compartirlo conmigo.— Murmuró, siguiendo el antiguo hilo de conversación.

Eren asintió con entusiasmo.

—Lo hice. Ahora, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ser devorado por los osos.

Armin pestañeó sin saber que decir o pensar ante eso. Había conocido a Eren por menos de diez minutos y ya creía firmemente que el chico era demasiado peculiar para su propio bien y eso lo desconcertó demasiado, Armin era el _peculiar_ del pueblo, con sus libros sobre astronomía y su fascinación por lo que el universo, los sistemas solares, las estrellas, la luna y todo lo que había más allá de eso podían ofrecer. Pero allí, justo frente a él, había otro niño igual de singular, hablando del bosque abandonado y que aparentemente él vivía allí.

Armin nunca había pensado en ir al bosque, de hecho, hasta hace cinco segundos, el bosque siempre le pareció irrelevante. Pero ahora su atención y curiosidad nata habían puesto la mira en él, y tuvo ese impulso de averiguar qué encontraría si se armaba de valor como para entrar. Sin embargo, él sabía que de hacerlo, se metería en demasiados problemas con su abuelo, luego recordó que siempre pasaba desapercibido y que nadie se daría cuenta de que él no estaba cerca.

Eren, de alguna manera, lo había notado e incluso había compartido un importante secreto con él. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, se puso de pie más rápido de lo que era normal, notó que en efecto, no se había equivocado al hacer su calculo de altura con Eren. El chico era más alto que Armin. Aunque para este punto era un poco tarde, Armin terminó por extender su mano en dirección al otro niño.

—Mucho gusto, Eren.

Eren miró la mano extendida de Armin con extrañeza y en lugar de tomarla como lo haría cualquier persona normal, se limitó en darle un amigable golpecito en el brazo, como si de viejos camaradas se tratara. Eren volvió a sonreír ante el desconcierto de Armin por el gesto, sus ojos verdes volvieron a encenderse con un peculiar brillo.

—Mucho gusto también, Armin.

Terminó diciendo al final y antes de que Arlert pensara siquiera en retirar su mano, Eren ya la estaba estrechando con fuerza.

* * *

Había algunas ocasiones en las que Armin no dejaba de preguntarse si Eren realmente vivía en una casa o si simplemente se la pasaba afuera, teniendo aventuras. Porque cada vez que se veían, lo único que hacían era explorar el bosque, aunque claro, sin ir más lejos de donde era seguro y donde empezaba _Erdia_, el lugar donde Eren aseguraba vivir. Armin jamás había escuchado de un lugar llamado así, pero tampoco contradecía al primer amigo que había tenido en su corta vida.

Y Eren, bueno, parecía que el chico venía de otro mundo, porque era tan diferente a la gente que vivía en María y quizá, eso había sido tan relevante para Armin que apenas se daba cuenta de que Eren nunca lo invitó a ir a su casa, o a conocer Erdia. Que de hecho, el niño jamás había mencionado a sus padres, hermanos o amigos... aunque tampoco parecía evitar el tema. Pero entonces, Armin tampoco lo había invitado a su casa, ni hablado de su familia o de que Eren era el primer amigo que tenía; ninguno de los dos lo mencionó y eso estaba bien.

Armin sólo tenía la curiosidad de saber cómo era el lugar a donde presumiblemente, iba Eren cuando se ponía el sol. Esa curiosidad sólo se intensificó cuando un día, Eren le mostró con una sonrisa llena de orgullo su pequeño _fuerte_ que había construido en medio del bosque. Era una construcción constituida por ramas, marcos de bicicletas, paletas de madera y lonas viejas y rotas. Básicamente, cualquier tipo de basura que de alguna forma, había ido a parar al bosque y que tenía el potencial de convertirse en una pared o techo.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Armin, él diría que era la mejor cosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Adentro era aún mejor, fascinante en maneras que incluso podría sorprender a un adulto. Una colección de objetos como rocas o plantas en los que Eren aseguraba estar haciendo una ardua investigación, una caja de metal llena de extrañas herramientas y metales que Armin nunca había visto en toda su vida. Había artefactos brillantes por todas partes y que Armin tampoco creía haber visto, inclusive había una pequeña cama improvisada en alguno de los rincones del fuerte. Era un glorioso lugar para esconderse y eso provocó que Armin se preguntara más de una vez si Eren realmente tenía un hogar o si vivía en aquel reducido fuerte como una especie de fae.

—Puedes venir aquí siempre que te sientas asustado— Dijo Eren, cuando terminó de mostrarle el fuerte a Armin.— Pero tienes prohibido traer a alguien más aquí. Verás, es un lugar secreto donde nadie podrá encontrarnos si sucede algo malo.

—¡Sí!— El niño rubio asintió rápidamente, con los azules ojos brillando.— ¡Prometo con el corazón que guardaré el secreto!

Y diciendo esto, golpeó su pecho con su puño, justo en donde estaba su corazón latiendo. Eren lo observó con fascinación, un gesto que parecía ser tan noble y puro, por lo que sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos verdes brillando por la emoción que le causaba éste tipo de cosas.

—Puedes traer cosas aquí, si quieres, hay espacio para los dos. Incluso puedes venir cuando yo no esté, se mantiene bastante seco cuando llueve, excepto cuando arrecia el viento— Eren frunció los labios, aunque estaba más cerca de ser un puchero.— Cuando hay viento la lluvia se mete, debería resolver ese problema...

Ahora, su bonito ceño se frunció mientras que los ojos verdes miraban con desprecio las débiles paredes del fuerte. Pronto el cerebro de Armin ideó formas de solucionar ese problema y vibrando de emoción, se acercó a Eren para exclamar con entusiasmo:

—¡Yo puedo solucionarlo!— Hizo una pequeña pausa y lo siguiente lo dijo con más timidez de la que pretendía.— No soy tan bueno construyendo cosas, pero se me da bastante bien solucionar problemas... incluso he logrado reparar cosas rotas.

—¿Eso crees?— Cuestionó el otro niño, una sonrisa vacilante mientras miraba alrededor del fuerte como si no creyera que fuera posible que tuviera arreglo.

—¡Sí! ¡Mira, cuando terminemos este lugar parecerá un verdadero fuerte para héroes!

Eso provocó que Eren sonriera más genuino esta vez, le dio un pequeño empujón a Armin que pretendía ser ligero y amistoso, pero Eren tenía más fuerza que los abusivos que molestaban a Armin, no parecía ser normal. Tan sólo tenías que mirar el fuerte para darte cuenta de ese hecho, Eren había tenido que arrastrar, alzar, atar y todo lo demás para mantener el fuerte unido, haciendo todo esto solo. Pero bueno, eso no debía de ser sorprendente para Armin, pero entonces, a Eren le gustaba correr por el bosque, saltaba con entusiasmo sobre lo árboles caídos, trepaba en los que aún se mantenían en pie y general... daba esa sensación de que Eren vivía en el bosque. Probablemente, no era tan humano como aparentaba.

Por algunos momentos, la cabeza de Armin fantaseó con la idea de que Eren fuera una especie de elfo, una criatura joven que había provenido de magia del bosque y que había sido hecho para hacerle compañía a Armin. Aunque claro, eso era simplemente imposible.

—¿Héroes, hm?— Eren dio un zumbido pensativo para después, asentir.— Sí, me gusta eso.

Armin no se sentía como la clase de niño que podría crecer para ser un héroe. Le aterraban muchas cosas y Eren constantemente lo animaba a hacer cosas que de otra manera, no se atrevería a hacer. Prueba de ello es que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la seguridad que proporcionaba su villa, en lo que parecía ser la profundidad del solitario bosque. Pero si pensaba en Eren, bueno, la valentía parecía venir con facilidad.

* * *

Así pasaron seis meses llenos de aventuras y juegos divertidos, dos amigos que lo único que parecían conocer era el bosque, el fuerte y a ellos mismos. Las cosas que podían asustar a Armin se habían desvanecido casi en su totalidad desde que Eren había aparecido en su vida. Desde luego, los abusivos no se habían ido, continuaban molestándolo pero eso ya no parecía ser algo tan horrible, porque Armin sabía que cuando el maltrato terminara, podría ir hacia el bosque y hallaría a Eren en su improvisado fuerte.

Allí, donde no existía el miedo, los abusivos o incluso, donde el tiempo parecía ser obsoleto. Allí, en medio del bosque donde sabía que Eren y él estarían a salvo de lo aterrador que era el mundo real. Pronto el fuerte se fue llenando con los libros de Armin y aunque Eren no les prestaba mucha atención, todavía se sentía fascinado con uno en especifico, que hablaba sobre el inmenso mar y lo salado que éste era. Eren no tenía ni idea de que adentro de él vivían criaturas llamadas peces y se sintió intrigado ante ello.

Con frecuencia, Eren le pedía a Armin que le hablara sobre su villa, sobre su gente, su ganado y las costumbres que él solía etiquetar como extrañas. A Armin le había parecido raro al principio, tú sabes, todas las preguntas raras de su peculiar amigo, pero luego pensaba que quizá, en Erdia las cosas eran tan distintas de como lo eran en su pequeña villa con gente de mente estrecha. Entonces, Armin lo dejaba pasar y en su lugar, respondía con paciencia todas las preguntas que Eren le hacía.

Hasta que un día, el chico llegó al fuerte e interrumpiendo la lectura del rubio, declaró con solemnidad:

—Deseo llevarte a conocer Erdia.

Armin parpadeó, al mismo tiempo que cerraba su libro con lentitud. Luego arrugó un poco la frente y miró con ojos llenos de confusión a su amigo, si bien, era cierto que Eren nunca evadió el tema cuando se tocó, tampoco daba mucho detalles y que ahora, tan repentinamente quisiera mostrarle su hogar a Armin, lo desconcertó un poco.

—¿Ahora?— Le cuestionó con algo de recelo y cuando Eren asintió, Armin volvió a preguntar:—¿Por qué?

Eren encogió los hombros.

—Porque no representas una amenaza— Dijo con simpleza.— Y porque has demostrado ser confiable. ¿Vienes?

Extendió el brazo con la palma de su mano abierta en dirección a Armin, una silenciosa petición de que estrechara su mano y confiara en él. Armin la estrechó tras largos segundos de duda, Eren lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y juntos salieron del fuerte para adentrarse aún más en el bosque. Las ramitas crujían bajo sus pies y Eren varias veces había tenido que abrirse paso entre los arbustos que escondían un sendero de tierra que conducía hacia... bueno, Armin no sabía exactamente a dónde, pero le gustaba pensar que hacia Erdia.

Fue así que llegaron a la parte más profunda del bosque, parecía que un tornado le había pasado encima, había demasiados árboles tirados e incluso, Armin podría atreverse a decir que algo había quemado el pasto y acabado con todas las flores y plantas de los alrededores. Entonces, Eren exclamó con emoción que habían llegado a Erdia, sólo que Erdia... no era un lugar, ni el nombre de una villa. Erdia era el nombre de un objeto de aspecto demasiado raro, que parecía haber caído en medio del bosque.

Era enorme, más grande que las mansiones de las personas más ricas de su villa y parecía brillar contra los débiles rayos del sol de esa tarde. Armin pensó en ese momento que era como un pájaro enorme y metálico; a inicios de pleno siglo XIX, nunca se había visto nada similar. Eren se dirigió hacia el extraño objeto, dando zancadas rápidas y aunque Armin estaba más que horrorizado, su curiosidad había vencido a cualquier pensamiento de huir de ahí. Cuando menos cuenta se dio, ya estaba siguiendo a Eren, su mirada no podía apartarse de aquel objeto en cuestión.

Subieron por unas escaleras que parecían ser igualmente de metal, al llegar a la cima, Eren colocó su pequeña mano sobre un cuadrado incrustado en la pared blanca que rápidamente parpadeó con una luz roja, Armin observó como esa luz subía y bajaba, recorriendo la palma de la mano de Eren por algunos segundos. Entonces, sus oídos captaron el sonido de un lejano pitido y la luz roja cambio a ser verde, mientras que unas puertas que Armin no había notado que estaban allí, se abrían como por arte de magia.

Eren tomó la mano de Armin de nueva cuenta y haló de él para conducirlo al interior del pájaro metálico. En cuanto ambos estuvieron adentro, las puertas se cerraron con un sonido hermético y todo se puso terriblemente oscuro. Armin le tenía un miedo irracional a la oscuridad y estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico cuando Eren habló nuevamente.

—Mikasa, enciende todas las luces de la nave, por favor.

De repente, todo el lugar se iluminó deslumbrando brevemente a Armin, pestañeó un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la intensa luz y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a ella y se abrieron lentamente, empezando a captar formas y figuras, casi creyó que sus ojos lo estaban engañando, o que estaba en un sueño, porque esto de ninguna forma podía ser real. La luz que emanaba del techo era blanca e intensa, había objetos demasiado extraños que nunca en su vida había visto, con varias luces de colores provenientes de ellos y que parpadeaban como rutilantes estrellas.

—Ésta— Comenzó Eren, mientras se encaminaba por el estrecho y corto pasillo.— Es Erdia, la nave de mis padres y mi hogar provisional en lo que ellos regresan de su misión.

Armin jamás había escuchado del termino "nave", pero entonces, éste era el nombre que recibía éste extraño pájaro de metal. Se preguntaba cuál sería con exactitud su función, pero Armin era demasiado listo para su propio bien y su cabeza ya había unido todas las piezas y sospechaba que se trataba de una maquina voladora. Hace años atrás, un hombre de apellido Da Vinci había dicho que el hombre podría volar algún día, aunque él dudaba ahora de que Eren siquiera fuera humano.

Tenía tantas preguntas sobre como funcionaba cada pequeña cosa y qué la componía, pero en lugar de cuestionar sobre sus múltiples dudas, sus recelosos ojos azules viajaron de un lugar a otro en la habitación blanca con demasiadas luces brillantes y se limitó a preguntar:

—¿Qué hay de la otra persona?— Sus desorbitados ojos pasaron de la extraña mesa con botones y palancas, al rostro de Eren.— ¿Mikasa?

—¡Ah!— El otro chiquillo tronó los dedos y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de completa realización.— Mikasa, por favor saluda a mi amigo Armin.

Hubo un inquietante silencio y Armin casi esperaba que alguien saliera de alguna esquina, pero nada pasó por largos segundos. Eren frunció el ceño ante la falta de respuesta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de insistir, una voz hueca y que hacía eco por todas partes vino de la nada, haciendo que Armin respingara y tratara desesperadamente de encontrar a la dueña.

—Hola, amigo de Eren.— Respondió la voz de lo que parecía ser una mujer joven, tan a regañadientes y malhumorada que Armin pensó que lo asesinaría en cualquier momento.

El rubio de inmediato saltó directo hacia Eren y se aferró a su espalda con uñas y dientes, mientras que sus ojos seguían buscando a alguien que realmente no parecía estar allí. Eren bufó, una mezcla entre la ironía y el aburrimiento.

—Bueno, ya has conocido a Mikasa— Eren elevó los largos y delgaduchos brazos.— Es un poco recelosa y huraña, no es nada personal.

Esto último fue susurrado en el oído de Armin, el rubio casi enseguida sintió el alivio correr por su columna de que el fantasma de Eren no quisiera matarlo por algo en particular, pero todavía se animó a cuestionar a su amigo:

—¿Qué es ella?

—Una I.A, papá dice que es la mejor de todo el universo.

Armin entonces volvió a arrugar su frente en confusión, tampoco conocía el termino _I.A_ y seguro que tampoco tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando el otro niño.

—¿Qué es una I.A?

—Una Inteligencia Artificial— Ahora fue el turno de que Eren arrugara su frente.— ¿Aquí no hay de esas?

Armin negó varias veces y con rapidez, como para mostrar su punto. Eren enarcó sus cejas hasta tal punto que casi rozaban con el ras de los mechones largos de su desordenado cabello, parecía genuinamente consternado ante la negativa de su amigo, consternado y sorprendido.

—Hay rumores de que en Gran Bretaña se está tratando de construir una maquina llamada locomotora— Armin murmuró, luego agregó:— Es lo más novedoso que hay actualmente.

—¿Qué es una Gran Bretaña?— El otro niño hizo una pausa reflexiva, pero después cuestionó con su ceño fruncido en todo su esplendor.— Más importante, ¿qué es una locomotora?

—Oh... Gran Bretaña es un país que está...

Pero antes de que Armin comenzara a explicar un poco sobre el imperio de la Gran Bretaña y un poco de su historia, Eren ya lo estaba interrumpiendo, con enormes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad preguntó: _"¿Qué es un país?"_; así, Armin tuvo que explicar todo lo que sabía de los principios de la raza humana, habló de grandes civilizaciones antiguas y de las teorías de Darwin sobre que el hombre provenía del mono. Al menos le contó todo lo que podía recordar que sus libros decían.

Eren realmente no tenía idea de nada, se sorprendía con la improvisada clase de historia que Armin le daba y parecía entretenido con los devaneos que había tenido la humanidad durante su extensa historia en la tierra. Para cualquier otra persona, todo esto podía ser simplemente extraño, el pájaro metálico, Eren sin saber nada acerca de la historia de la raza humana y claro, Mikasa, pero no para Armin.

Siempre había sospechado que Eren no era de éste mundo, con sus brillantes y enormes ojos verdes que parecían llenarse de asombro fácilmente, su ropa de colores llamativos y su personalidad magnética que no parecía coincidir con la gente de su villa. Pero entonces, Armin tampoco había sido nunca de éste mundo, no de una forma que contara. Su cabeza siempre volaba lejos, allá donde las estrellas se arremolinaban en brillantes puntos blancos en el cielo, con su nariz metida en sus libros y atrayendo a otro ser igual de improbable como Eren.

Después de largas horas tratando de responder a las preguntas de Eren lo mejor que podía, fue que por fin pudo llegar al punto de inicio con la invención de la que se suponía, sería una locomotora. No sabía mucho al respecto, a penas eran algunos rumores que presumían que sería un invento que revolucionaría a la historia humana; Eren dejó de hacer preguntas, aunque claro, Armin sospechaba que tenía muchas más que al inicio. Pero pareció conformarse con ese pequeño y resumido pedazo de historia, pronto ambos niños quedaron en un total silencio.

Eren tratando de procesar su información recién obtenida y Armin deseando hacer sus propias preguntas sobre el lugar de donde venía Eren. ¿Tal vez un futuro lejano? ¿O realmente venía de un lejano y distante mundo? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta, o en qué momento había preguntado: _"¿No eres de la tierra?",_ sólo se percató de ello hasta que sintió la mirada de Eren sobre su persona, cuando se miraron a los ojos, Eren negó lentamente y ladeó un poco el cuello, en su rostro había una expresión de extrañeza.

—¿Pensé que eso era obvio?— Dijo, pero al ver la expresión de mortificación en el rostro de Armin, se apresuró en agregar:— Mi planeta se encuentra en la constelación de Orión, la misma con la que tus antepasados estuvieron tan obsesionados por siglos.

—Ahora hace sentido por qué— Respondió el rubio con los ojos brillando por el hambre de nuevos conocimientos.— ¿Cómo fue que tú y tus padres terminaron aquí?

—Viajábamos hacia Pléyades cuando nuestra nave se averió, tuvimos que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y luego mis padres partieron a buscar mercurio para reparar la nave.

Así, fue el turno de Eren de hablar sobre su planeta, lo poco que sabía del universo y de todas las estrellas conocidas y que los humanos aún no conocían. De vez en cuando Mikasa irrumpía en la perorata de Eren para complementar su información y mostrar imágenes de las lunas de Júpiter, Mikasa los llamó hologramas y dio una extensa explicación de lo qué era un holograma. Armin no entendía mucho, pero todavía se fascinaba con lo que ella decía.

Había distintos planetas habitables y todos ellos tenían vivas y milenarias civilizaciones. Eren le habló de un planeta en la constelación de Capricornio que se asemejaba demasiado a las culturas asiáticas. El planeta mismo de Eren parecía compartir demasiadas similitudes con la cultura egipcia, lo cual, era bastante curioso. Y Armin podía imaginar la blanca vía láctea, los soles azules al otro lado del universo y las tormentas de nebulosas en cada diferente planeta. Le habló de lo peligrosos que eran los hoyos negros, sobre los agujeros de gusano en donde la gente podía transportarse rápidamente de planeta en planeta. También le contó sobre lo bonitas y brillantes que eran las lunas rosadas en la constelación de géminis.

Armin, desde luego sabría que nunca podría partir a esos fascinantes mundos, pero tenía una vasta imaginación y se conformaba con ello. Imaginar lo que estaba allá afuera, aguardando para ser descubierto. Pronto a Eren se le acabaron las historias, no obstante, antes de que ambos pudieran sumirse en un deprimente silencio, el castaño se atrevió a confesar con voz queda:

—He estado en veintiún planetas— _¡Hombre! Veintiún planetas parecían ser sólo demasiados para alguien tan joven._— Pero de todos ellos, creo que éste ha sido mi favorito. Porque es el único planeta que yo conozco que tiene al formidable y hermoso mar, además... _fue en donde te encontré. _

La sangre hirvió caliente en las pálidas mejillas de Armin y su estómago comenzó a cosquillear ante las palabras llenas de sinceridad. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo semejante y era más que suficiente para el extraño rubio, con su extraño amigo y las extrañas cosas que le habían sucedido desde que Eren lo había encontrado llorando en los limites de su aburrida y nada extraña villa.

* * *

El día más triste en la vida de Armin llegó un par de meses después, justo antes de que nevara y Eren pudiera sentir el frío de diciembre. La felicidad que había venido con tal felicidad, se iba a marchar de la misma forma. Armin tenía la teoría de que los peores días llegaban con un último día soleado de noviembre; en realidad Eren no dio pista alguna de la separación, fue como cualquier otro día, jugaron y fueron al bosque a tener más de esas aventuras en donde imaginaban que estaban en algún verde paraje del planeta Eris.

Hasta que claro, el sol murió en un anaranjado atardecer y con él, vinieron las terribles noticias. Eren condujo a Armin hacia su pequeño fuerte que había visto tantos días soleados, se sentó en la improvisada poltrona que consistía en un pesado tronco que ambos habían traído desde el otro lado del bosque y miró con una seriedad llena de dolorosa tristeza a Armin.

—Mis padres han regresado con el mercurio y hoy arreglarían Erdia— Eren exclamó herméticamente, quizá, un poco para también protegerse del dolor.— Partiremos por la noche hacia Orión, me temo.

Armin no quería que Eren se fuera, había sido su único amigo en todo el universo, literalmente. Pero también sabía que él no pertenecía a éste lugar y que debía volver a su hogar, en donde las estrellas eran demasiado brillantes y el sol demasiado cálido. Así que simplemente le dio una triste sonrisa a su amigo y en su lugar, su corazón se llenó de dicha al pensar que su amigo regresaría a donde pertenecía. Al menos uno de los dos pertenecía a algún lugar, en alguna parte del lejano y vasto universo.

—Eso... me alegra mucho que al fin puedas volver a casa.— Se animó a decir con una sonrisita y toda la sinceridad de la que estaba hecho.

Aparentado estar perfectamente bien con eso, trató de ampliar aún más su pequeña sonrisa y buscar palabras de despedida que fueran adecuadas para su amigo. No obstante, Eren arrugó su frente en señal de preocupación, sabiendo que su amigo se había marchitado como una rosa en verano con la noticia de su inminente partida. Fue por eso que se adelantó y tomó las pálidas manos de Armin entre las suyas y con aquella convicción que tanto lo caracterizaba, exclamó:

—¡Volveré!— En cuanto Armin levantó su sorprendida mirada azul, Eren se animó para continuar.— ¡Partiremos juntos y te mostraré todas las _lunas_, viajaremos hacia lejanos s_istemas solares_ y _descubriremos nuevas estrellas_!

Armin no pudo responder nada, no cuando estaba tan sorprendido y esperanzado, no cuando se le hacía una promesa como esa. Simplemente se quedó sentado allí, mirando a Eren con enormes ojos azules, en ellos una simple pregunta silenciosa que sus labios no podían pronunciar; Eren pareció comprender la pregunta que no había sido hecha, no por la boca de Armin de todos modos. Entonces, se llevó una mano a su pecho, justo en el lugar donde debajo se encontraba un corazón que latía con fuerza y dijo:

—¡Prometo con el corazón que volveré!— Al ver que la sonrisa de Armin se volvía más cálida y feliz, el sonrojo bulló de alguna parte y no entendió por qué, así que simplemente desvió sus ojos del rostro de Armin y terminó su oración.— Y tú sabes... las personas que prometen con el corazón nunca rompen una promesa.

—Sé que es así.

El rubio asintió con esa certeza que se tiene de que el sol sale durante el día y la luna en la noche. Cuando el azul en los ojos de Armin y el verde en los de Eren se encontró nuevamente, ambos niños se sonrieron en complicidad, sabiendo que ésta estaba lejos de ser una despedida, porque Eren prometió que volvería como la primavera regresa después del invierno. Armin observó a Eren alejarse entre el follaje, los árboles y la vegetación. Daba pasos lentos pero firmes, como si quisiera estirar un poco más el tiempo, hasta que el tiempo se lo llevó y su figura terminó desapareciendo entre los árboles más altos.

Armin corrió detrás de él segundos después de perderlo de vista, trató de alcanzarlo, haciendo a un lado las ramas que se atravesaban en su camino y atravesando los arbustos que ocultaban a Erdia. Pero cuando llegó a donde sabía que debería estar el extraño pájaro metálico, se encontró con que Erdia ya no estaba más allí. Sólo la nada y el inquietante silencio.

* * *

Así, las horas se transformaron en días, los días en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Armin subía cada noche al tejado de su casa y se sentaba a observar las estrellas, su atención se enfocaba especialmente en un grupo de tres estrellas que brillaban con opulencia en la lejanía. A veces hablaba con la luna y preguntaba por el extraño niño de las estrellas, pero nunca había recibido respuesta alguna; continuó haciendo esto incluso cuando dejó atrás su niñez y cumplió sus dieciséis años.

Hablando con las estrellas y mirando la luna con enormes ojos azules, la gente solía llamarlo loco, al menos cuando estaban prestando la suficiente atención o cuando lo recordaban, después ellos volvían a olvidarlo y el proceso se repetía nuevamente, como un interminable bucle. A veces Armin se preguntaba si sólo había sido un sueño del que simplemente se despertó. Tal vez por eso Eren no había regresado, quizá por eso las estrellas no respondían a sus preguntas y la luna se mantenía tan blanca y fría como siempre.

Pero entonces, Eren tampoco regresaba en ninguno de sus sueños y las estrellas también se rehusaban a hablar con él. Probablemente sólo había sido su imaginación, aunque de ser el caso, Eren jamás habría tenido que irse. O tal vez, en realidad sí estaba tan loco como la gente decía. Sin embargo, seguía encontrándose con el fuerte que Eren había construido cada vez que se internaba en el bosque, en donde la gente común no se atrevía a entrar por los osos inexistentes. Pero claro, ese siempre había sido su secreto, suyo y de Eren. El fuerte seguía tal y como lo habían dejado, porque desde esa vez que vio a Eren, jamás quiso entrar de nuevo; varias plantas salvajes habían crecido alrededor de él y estaba un poco deteriorado por el paso del tiempo.

Quizá, Eren había sido real después de todo y algún día volvería. Curiosa e irónicamente, todo lo que había pasado, la partida de Eren y su promesa de retornar, le recordaban a Armin a los dioses en los mitos de las antiguas civilizaciones. Trayendo conocimientos a los humanos y un día, debiendo partir a tierras extrañas y lejanas, dejando detrás de sí la promesa de que volverían.

Eren no era un dios, desde luego, pero tampoco era de éste mundo, en ningún sentido. Tal vez por eso no había vuelto, porque él no pertenecía a este pequeño y ordinario planeta, y sólo quizá, Armin tampoco pertenecía a su lado.

* * *

Armin tenía ésta teoría: los peores días llegaban con un último día soleado de noviembre, justo antes de que comenzara la primer nevada de diciembre, cuando el aire se ponía más frío y todo se cubría de blanca nieve deprimente. En días como estos, Armin regresaba al bosque, al lugar en donde recordaba que Erdia había estado una vez, con toda su opulencia y maravilla opacando a todo lo demás. Porque había sido en un día como éste que Eren había regresado a su estrella con la promesa de que regresaría pronto.

Él tenía la esperanza de que su teoría estuviera errada y que los mejores días también podían venir con un último día soleado de noviembre, justo antes de que comenzara la primer nevada de diciembre. Pensaba que en días como éste, Eren abandonaría su lejana estrella y volvería por Armin, para juntos explorar el enorme universo.

Caminaba por el bosque, los últimos rayos de cálido sol golpeaban su rostro, recordándole que éste lugar pronto moriría y se cubriría del frío blanco. Consigo sólo cargaba un viejo y gastado libro que hablaba sobre las estrellas y las constelaciones. El lugar tampoco había cambiado con el paso de los años, aunque poco a poco comenzaba a borrar la evidencia de que Erdia y Eren estuvieron allí, el pasto quemado poco a poco volvía a ser verde de nuevo en primera y verano. Pequeños árboles volvían a crecer en lugar de los que habían sido derrumbados por la nave, o el pájaro metálico.

Fue un día como ese que Armin la volvió a ver, es decir, no era exactamente igual a Erdia, ni siquiera se acercaba a ella. Éste pájaro de metal era más pequeño, más modesto, como si hubiera sido diseñado únicamente para dos personas. Con las piernas temblándole como gelatina aguada, Armin corrió hacia la nave, no importó cuando el libro sobre estrellas se deslizó de sus manos, no importó porque iría a ver al niño de las estrellas.

Las escaleras de metal ya aguardaban por él y en cuanto llegó a la cima, en donde sabía que habría una puerta mágica que se abría y cerraba para tener acceso al interior de la nave, las puertas ya se habían abierto para él, como si estuvieran esperándolo. Las luces también se encendieron, pero adentro no había más que las parpadeantes luces que emanaban de los extraños y modernos artilugios, la mesa con los controles y el pasillo que conducía al baño y las demás habitaciones de la nave.

Una voz burlona hizo que Armin respingara cuando se hizo notar repentinamente, pero a pesar de eso, hubo alegría cuando la reconoció. Mikasa acababa de saludarlo alegremente, o al menos alegre por haberle metido por segunda vez un susto de muerte.

—Hola, amigo de Eren. Bienvenido a _Hope_.

—Hola, Mikasa— Armin miró hacia el techo, aunque sabía que ella no estaba allí particularmente.— Ha sido un tiempo, ¿en dónde está Eren?

Pero la I.A no respondió a la pregunta, no porque fuera necesariamente grosera, era porque desde luego, esa parecía ser una pregunta demasiado estúpida y a estas alturas, Armin ya debería saber mejor que Mikasa en dónde podría estar Eren. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, su corazón latió desbocado y las piernas las sintió aún más flojas, si es que eso podía ser posible. Se encaminó a la salida de la nave, pero antes de abandonarla, giró un poco la cabeza y sonriendo a la nada, exclamó:

—¡Estoy feliz de volver a hablar contigo, Mikasa!

Luego salió, si le pareció escuchar un chasquido proveniente de la I.A o no, no se quedó para averiguarlo. En su lugar, se dirigió al único sitio en donde sabría que encontraría a Eren, el camino era familiar, pero siempre lo había sido, apartó las ramas de su paso con más desesperación que la última vez y atravesó los arbustos sabiendo que no encontraría silencio ni vacío al otro lado. Cuando atravesó los arbustos, se vio en la necesidad de entornar los ojos ante los brillantes y últimos rayos de sol de otoño, ya sabes, antes de que llegara la nieve y se lo llevara.

En medio de toda esa resplandeciente y anaranjada luz, logró distinguir la silueta de alguien que estaba de pie dándole la espalda, era mucho más alto de lo que podía recordar. Seguía siendo más alto que Armin, eso, aparentemente no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Eren había estado observando su fuerte a punto de venirse abajo debido al paso del tiempo, pero en cuanto escuchó los apresurados pasos de Armin a través del bosque y su respiración pesada a causa de la carrera que había hecho hasta aquí, volteó.

Los ojos de Armin y los suyos chocaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en un caleidoscopio de verde turquesa, Eren giró por completo y cuando aquella sonrisa de total alborotador y ahora, embaucador fue dirigida a Armin, éste ahogó un jadeo en su garganta. Ambos dieron un paso más cerca, sin darse cuenta. Ambos reconociéndose y conociéndose nuevamente. Ambos teniendo esa encantadora certeza de que su contrario era real y no parte de un sueño, su imaginación o locura.

Esta vez, Armin fue el primero en hablar, sin poder tener control de su boca o de sí mismo.

—Prometiste que volverías.

Su voz salió estrangulada de sus labios y sus ojos estaban totalmente líquidos y grandes, llenos de felicidad, alivio, amor y esperanza que había estado agonizando. Todas ellas revueltas y causando estragos en su menudo cuerpo, que no creía que fuera capaz de soportar tantas emociones a la vez. Eren sonrió aún más amplio, tenía el cabello más largo de lo que solía recordar, llegándole a los hombros. Era indudablemente alto y a pesar de todo ello, seguía teniendo aquella expresión que le recordaba a un extraño niño que conoció una vez.

—Lo hice— Por fin respondió, dio otro paso más cerca de Armin, obviando como sus pálidas manos temblaron aún más.— Una promesa que se hace con el corazón jamás debe romperse.

Entonces, tomó las manos de Armin entre las suyas, un contraste de todo lo que ellos representaban. Las manos de Armin eran un poco más pequeñas que las suyas, suaves, huesudas y pálidas; sus venas azules resaltaban a través de la piel y eran tibias. En cambio, las manos de Eren eran más grandes, un poco toscas y ásperas, llenas y morenas; sus venas verdes resaltaban un poco menos que las venas en las manos de Armin y además, eran cálidas, como el lugar del que venía. Eran dos mundos completamente distintos que habían colisionado, dos mentes totalmente distintas y dos personas que extrañamente encajaban con sus peculiaridades.

Eren apartó la mirada del rostro enrojecido de Armin y miró todo el bosque como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Sus labios se fruncieron, pero se acercaba más a un puchero totalmente infantil. Luego, sus ojos de nuevo estaban en Armin.

—Regresé para sacarte de aquí— Armin contuvo el aliento mientras observaba esos profundos ojos, como dos pequeños mares en los que estaría feliz de ahogarse.— Porque no perteneces aquí. _Estás hecho de cosas más brillantes de las que el universo podría ofrecer. _

El rostro de Armin se encendió en rojo, un cúmulo de emociones que eran difíciles de explicar. Sus manos habían dejado de temblar cuando afianzó su agarre en las manos de Eren. De repente todo tuvo sentido y se dio cuenta de por qué pensaba en Eren más de lo que era sano, por qué cuando estaba con él podía ser valiente a pesar de estar temblando. Habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, forjados del mismo material pero moldeados de diferente manera para poder encajar y poder trabajar como los engranajes bien engrasados de un reloj.

—Y te pude encontrar.— Armin suspiró, mirando sus manos unidas, tan opuestas y tan distintas en todo sentido. Dos improbabilidades que se volvieron posibles.

—Yo te encontré primero— Eren exclamó con una sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía verse más guapo.— Ya sabes...

Armin recordó el día que había conocido a Eren, estaba solo a las afueras de la villa a la que nunca perteneció, recordó como el chico había venido de la nada y había notado a Armin cuando nadie más parecía hacerlo. Como después de eso continuó recordando su nombre, su rostro y lo consideró digno para contarle acerca de todos los secretos que el universo tenía, como había compartido su fuerte. Era verdad, Eren lo había encontrado y lo seguía viendo, aún cuando Armin era invisible para el resto del mundo.

—Sí— Asintió con una sonrisa.— Me encontraste.

No supo realmente quién de los dos fue el primero en acercarse, lo único que tenía sentido es que de repente, sus labios y los de Eren se estaban besando, piel en bien, boca en boca. Y Eren sabía a polvo de estrellas, Armin nunca había probado semejante cosa y ni siquiera supo cómo diablos conocía a qué sabía el polvo de estrella, pero le gustaba pensar que a eso sabía Eren. Al principio, fue algo suave, ambos nerviosos y nuevos en esto de besar adecuadamente, pero todavía lo suficientemente curiosos y valientes para seguir adelante. Luego, todo se tornó en un lío de lenguas que trataban de encontrarse y de dientes chocando entre sí.

Un primer beso algo torpe, un poco apresurado y quizá, con un poco más de saliva de lo que podría ser aceptable, pero de alguna forma, había sido el adecuado para ellos. Para dos mundos que recién estaban colisionando y funcionándose en un nuevo y brillante mar de estrellas. Aún cuando sus bocas se separaron por fin, sus manos continuaron unidas y sus corazones sincronizados, latiendo al mismo tiempo como si fueran sólo uno.

Y así, ambos retornaron hacia la profundidad del opaco bosque y abordaron en Hope, la pequeña nave de Eren que había sido hecha para ellos dos, pensada para que dos almas libres vagaran hasta el infinito del universo; allá, donde las _lunas_ eran más grandes y brillantes, donde los _sistemas solares_ eran aún más complejos y donde hallarían las _nuevas estrellas_. El primer copo de nieve cayó para cuando Hope había despegado del bosque. Quizá al mar, quizá al universo. Quizá, a donde sea que las almas libres van a parar.

¿Has escuchado acerca de la teoría del entrelazamiento de Einstein? Bueno, cuando separas una partícula entrelazada y alejas ambas partes una de la otra, inclusive en lados opuestos del universo, si alteras o afectas una, la otra será alterada o afectada de manera idéntica. Eso eran Eren y Armin, las dos perfectas mitades de una partícula. Y de alguna forma maravillosa, Eren había logrado encontrar a Armin en medio de todo ese caos.

Olvidado en el bosque, quedó un viejo y gastado libro que hablaba de las estrellas y sus constelaciones, y un pequeño y maltrecho fuerte hecho de basura y partes inservibles de Erdia, que quizá, nadie podría encontrar jamás. Ya sabes, por eso de los osos.

En villa María, nadie notó que un extraño chico de cabello rubio y fijación por las estrellas había desaparecido en el interior del bosque. Si alguien se dio cuenta, bueno, seguro pensó que había sido devorado por algún oso. Nadie se molestó en tratar de buscarlo y mucho menos por encontrarlo, pero eso estaba bien. Porque quizá, había estado destinado a ser encontrado por Eren, de todos modos.

**.**

_Dime que me necesitas. Por favor._

_Eres los huesos de mi espina._

_Eres el suelo bajo mis pies. _

_Estás hecha de cosas más profundas de lo que la tierra puede dar._

—Cartas de Hades a Perséfone, Clementine Von Radics

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que hayan disfrutado éste pequeño one shot, tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo. Siendo honesta, ésta es la primera vez que escribo para esta shipp en particular, así que espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado. También, espero poder seguir escribiendo cosas para esta bella pareja de ahora en adelante (de hecho ya tengo un fanfic planeado ggg), en fin, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia. ¡Saluditos! _✨💕

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
